


Shared Space

by jraam



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral, Other, Vampires, Vampirism, race neutral, sharing a coffin, sleeping in a coffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jraam/pseuds/jraam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her idea to share a coffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Space

There's not too much space inside the coffin, but you don't mind too much. It would feel overwhelmingly claustrophobic if she wasn't here with you.

You haven't fallen completely into sleep yet. Serana is facing you, eyes shut and her mouth barely open. She looks even more dead than she does when she’s awake.

It was her idea to share a coffin. There was only one but you were both up for a nap, so she just shrugged and asked if you'd be okay with sharing.

You had tried to give her her space in it, but she had casually embraced you and snuggled close to save space. She fell asleep quickly, leaving you in the dark with time to study her up-close. She has such a strong browline but such dainty eyebrows, nearly every feature on her looks as defined as though they've been carved from marble, but appear delicate anyway.

Her lips break the illusion, though; they're so obviously soft and malleable, like a gift from the gods themselves. They make you smile.

You shut your eyes and drift off to sleep with her.

**Author's Note:**

> NEW: i now take requests for skyrim, fallout 4, and stardew valley on [jraam-ao3](http://jraam-ao3.tumblr.com)


End file.
